Lily's Diary year 4
by Ginny Wealsy
Summary: Lily's Diary from 4th year
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters  
  
Diary of Lily Evans  
  
September 1st  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today I saw a nice looking boy today and I am back at Hogwarts and I am so happy let me tell you about what happened to me today I saw James today and god I thought he might have grown up a little since we are in the 4th year now and he is acting like he is in 1st year, his pranks might be funny, if only he wouldn't do them to me, like today he turned my hair hot pink then laughed and then Remus changed it back. Remus is so nice to me, he almost always tells James to lay off the pranks because well they are very childish for a 14 year old to do.  
  
Oh no the other girls are coming, and I don't want them to see me writing or worse read you so I am going to stop writing  
  
Lily  
  
September 15th  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Sorry for not writing, but I have been busy studying and doing homework. I never thought that 4th year would be so hard to do, I study almost every night and I have a lot of homework. But at least I have something to do. Today James kept on looking at me like he realized something about me like I am really there and not always studying because I was reading a book for fun. I looked back at him with a funny look like "why are you looking at me like that?" then went back to reading til I came up here saying I needed to think without a lot of sounds. Well I have to go because I hear someone outside the door.  
  
Lily  
  
December 2nd night time after all the girls are in bed  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Sorry I haven't been writing but a lot has happened to me since the last time I wrote in you like we are going to have a Christmas dance and I am not sure if I want to go with James. Maybe I should, because that would be the nice thing. One of the things that happened was that James and I have become friends, we realized that we have a lot in common and we should be friends and I am starting to loosen up just a bit. Because I want to have fun as well, so I am doing SOME pranks but not a lot like James is right now. I hope he doesn't get caught like he did last time when he set a dungbomb off in the girl's bathroom. I am laughing about that I hope that the other girls don't wake up. That would be bad if they did maybe I will close my curtains,  
  
A minuet later  
  
Ok my curtains are closed so now if they do wake up then it looks like I am asleep I hope that they stay asleep. I have still a lot to tell you, I kind of like James Potter, but I can't tell him because it would be bad because I am suppose to hate him. Well I guess I could start to be nice to him because that would be the nice thing to do right? Well it's late so I better go.  
  
Lily  
  
December 15th during the morning (It's a Saturday)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today James asked me to the Christmas dance and I said that I would go with him, OH MY GOD, the most popular guy asked me out, OH MY GOD!!!!! I guess I do like him but I will have to try to act like he is my friend or let him confess that he loves me first because I wont be made a fool because that would be bad. Well I am going to go dress shopping I will be back later  
  
Lily  
  
December 15th (Nighttime)  
  
OMG I got the best dress it's a strapless dress that's black with red on the bottom and the top of the dress, I also got some black dress shoes that have a heel on them to make me taller. I am so happy that I got my dress and I also went through my personal spell book that I got over the summer and found a curling spell for my hair so that it will look good. I saw James today he looked so cute, but he is supposed to only be my friend. What am I going to do? Maybe he will like me or maybe he is just a good- looking guy. Who knows? I guess I will find out.  
  
I can't wait until its time for the dance I hope that I get to dance with James and some other guys! It's going to be so much fun and I can't wait!  
  
Well I am going to go to bed now.  
  
Lily  
  
Like it hate it? 


	2. chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Lily's Diary   
  
December 16th (it's Sunday Morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was great because the dance is 2 days it is a Christmas Eve and a Christmas Day dance so I have to go and get another dress one that would be perfect for the Christmas Day dance. So I am going to go and get another dress and I will be back as soon as I get that dress!  
  
Lily  
  
December 16th (Night time)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I am back and I got another dress for the Christmas it is a black one like the other dress but this one has straps and it has green on the top and the bottom of the dress. I am going with James Potter and that's all that matters because I think that I love him but I think that I have to find out and I need to find out now so I will be right back!  
  
30 minuets later  
  
Diary OH MY GOD James just said that he loved me and that he really cares for me! That makes me feel better knowing that he loves me and might tell me that he loves me on Christmas day! I am so happy maybe I will take you downstairs so I can write in you by the fire because its cold in the room even though I am under the covers and in my robe. So let me get my ink and pen and I need to put it in a bag and then I have to put you in a cover and make it look like I am writing a book not writing in a diary.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
Ok I am downstairs and I am by the fire it is a lot warmer down here because the fire is lit and it is making the place a lot warmer than up in my room. I can't wait until the days of the dances because it will be so cool! Oh no someone is coming down but I will keep writing in you because I don't want to stop writing in you because it will be a bad thing because he or she will think I stopped writing because of them, OH MY GOD James just came down and he doesn't have a shirt on and he is so HOT OH MY GOD!!! I hope he thinks that I am writing a book and not a diary! Maybe I can get back upstairs and make it look like I was down here reading; I guess it is worth a try. But I don't want to leave the warm common room for the cold bedroom! I like it down here, it's so warm and a great place to write. I guess I will go for the night so I can go to bed Lily  
  
December 19th  
  
Dear Diary I was able to get away from James without him seeing me I am glade because he might have seen me writing in you and that would not have been good because then he might have started reading you and that would have been bad because I have some stuff that can make me blush at the thought of it. Well I am going to go the dances are in 5 days that's when the Christmas Eve dance is and the next day is the Christmas Day dance is. I can't wait until then because it is going to be a great day!  
  
Well I better go  
  
Lily  
  
December 21st  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was a great day of classes, I learned a lot about Potions and Herbolgy. It was a great class over shrivlefigs and other plants and in potions we learned how to make a truth telling potion and we are only in 4th year but that's ok because Professor Moonstone said that we are smart enough to make the hard potion, she believes that we can do whatever we want if we try hard and I agree with her on that. I can't wait until the dates for the dances come because I will get to dress nice and I will look good! It will be fun and I am going with a great guy! Well I have to go and write some essays on what I learned today!  
  
Lily  
  
December 22nd  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was a good day because I talked to James and we talked about the dance and then I had to get to class and James took my hand and pulled my body to his, then he kissed me on the forehead! I was in so much shock that I was almost late to class. I remembered that I had to get to class and I got my bag and ran to my class and I made it on time thank god because it was Potions class because I am taking a advanced potions class with me and Professor Moonstone. She hates when students are late but she doesn't take points away whenever she feels like it and that's a good thing.  
  
Well I have to go and write some essays and I might be back later if I finish them!  
  
Lily  
  
December 23rd  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I might have to go and get a new diary but I will continue like I am still writing in you. I am also running out of my pink ink and I like this color I have just enough to write in you and I just refilled my ink pot so I had to use the last of my refilling ink. Ok on to my day, I went to class and no James didn't kiss me though I wish he did, he wasn't in any classes today and this goes on every month but this time it was late. Wait tonight is a FULL MOON. Hmmmm maybe he was just going to sleep in and see the full moon tonight. I don't know I am just a little lost that he would skip classes just to see a moon. Well my friend Kathleen just sent me a owl she wants me to walk around the grounds tonight but I sent her owl back because I have to much homework.  
  
Well I better go  
  
Lily  
  
R&R please 


	3. chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter!!  
  
Lily's Diary  
  
December 24th (The morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was declared a holiday and I am glade because I am going to relax and get ready, I am going to go through my personal make up and my make up charms trying to decide which to do so I might go and try it on! Wow this looks nice, but not for what I am going to, its blue eye shadow and pink lipstick, hmm maybe I will do my own make up that would look better ok I have to go and take this make up off so I will be right back  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Ok it's all gone and I am happy because it looked weird and I didn't really like it. I liked the idea of instant make up but not really anymore. I like James Potter; I really do because he likes me! There I said it I can't say it out loud but I can write it down because it's true. I can't wait until the dance that's tonight, because I will get to dance with James, and we will slow dance and maybe he will kiss me for real not just on my forehead. I want him to kiss me because I really care for him. Wow look it's almost time to get ready because the dance is at 7:00 and its 5:00 so I better go and get ready to look good for James. I am so happy to be going with him so I want to look good for him. Better go because I have to look good for James. I will write in you as soon as I am ready if I have time.  
  
Lily  
  
December 24th (Before the dance)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
It's almost time for me to walk down and meet James so that we can dance together and be together and also so I can see my friends from the other houses. Well I have to go because its time for me to shock people in my nice dress, I am wearing the black one with the red on the top and bottom. I will write in you as soon as I get back.  
  
Lily  
  
December 24th (After the dance)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I am back from the dance, I found out that James was really in love with me and he really cares for me. I was in shock that my friend came over and asked if I was ok and I said that I was and now I wish that James was here and that he could hold me and kiss me, well I am going to get out of my dress so be right back.  
  
45 minutes later  
  
Ok I am back and I am ready for bed, so now I am in a good mood, maybe I will take you down to the common room and write in you there right by the fire. I don't care if James see me writing in a diary because it's a book and its normal for girls to write in them, I saw my friends Kathleen, Emily, and Jenny writing in them. I also saw my friend Marah writing in a diary by the fire.  
  
Well I guess I will take you downstairs to write in.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Well I am back and I am sitting by all my friends and we are all writing in our books. I think that it is cool.  
  
I am feeling a little sleepy so I am going to go to bed because I have another dance tomorrow and I hope that I look great tomorrow.  
  
Night  
  
Lily  
  
December 25th (Morning)  
  
Merry Christmas to everyone!!  
  
I got a lot of presents, I got a necklace that has the lily flower on it and I also got a picture of James from James himself, from Remus I got some picture frames that have cool designs on them. I got a lot of things to many to write down I put the picture of James by my bed so I can fall asleep looking at his picture and wake up to seeing it.  
  
Tonight is the Christmas Day dance and I can't wait because I want to wear my other dress and I will look great in it because it looks so good on me! Well I am going to go downstairs to the common room maybe I will see James down there because he can't come up here if he tried the stairs would turn into a slide and they would slide down. I will be back soon.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Ok I am back and I saw James and we talked but not anything else so I am glade I was able to get back because now I can relax and decide how I am going to do my hair and make up for the dance that's tonight, I can't wait to dance with James tonight. I can't wait because we will be together and we belong together. Well it's about time I go and clean up because I am going to go and take a warm bath so I can be clean for tonight. So I will be back later!  
  
Lily  
  
December 25 (4 hours before the dance)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
There is only 4 more hours before I see James again! I can't wait until I see him and we get to dance together again. So I am going to go and get ready since I really need to! Write in you later!  
  
Lily  
  
December 25th (After the dance)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I am back and in my pjs so now I can write all I want, tonight I wore the one with the straps and the green on the top of the dress and on the bottom. I got a lot of compliments on my dress and James and I slow danced and he kissed me on the forehead, then after the dance he walked me to the girls staircase door and then left me there and he went to the boys staircase and I could hear him walk up the stairs. I wonder what he is doing up there? Could he be talking about me? I don't know maybe I should go up those stairs, but I don't think it would be a good idea so I will just stay here and maybe go to bed soon because I am tired and I need my sleep for all the work I haven't done while I was here writing in you. Maybe I will go and do some homework. I don't want to because I would rather write in you then do my homework. I will do it tomorrow and then write in you later.  
  
Well am going to go because I need some sleep because I have a lot of homework to do.  
  
Lily  
  
January 1st (at night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was great because I am at last able to write in you because I finished all my homework so now I can relax until term starts again and that is January 14th so I am done with every stupid essay and paper until term starts. James is still doing his work because he didn't start it until I was done; he was busy talking to Remus and all his other friends. Oh well he has a stressful night ahead of him. Well I am going to bed because I am tired and I need my sleep.  
  
R&R please 


	4. chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Lily's Diary  
  
January 2nd (Late in the morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was a good day because I saw James, we saw each other in the common room and we were talking about stuff that we liked and stuff that we disliked and we noticed that we had almost the same. It was weird, I had never really noticed James because I was to busy doing homework. I was looking at James's eyes and they are hazel and they looked really cute. I think that James has grown up because he is still doing pranks but not to many anymore because I guess that he decided that they are bad. Or maybe he is planning something I don't really know because I am not going to ask him either.  
  
I will be right back I am going to go and see what is going on in the common room really fast.  
  
45 minutes later  
  
Ok I am back James was working on his homework now because he is done talking to me, I guess that its good that he is now working. I wonder what he is working on? Maybe he is working on Charms I would not know. I guess that I could go ask him what he is doing right now and maybe help him with his work so he can be done faster and have some time for fun things.  
  
Well I am going to go and help him. Bye  
  
Lily  
  
January 2nd (At night) Ok I finished helping him with his homework and he is very glade that he can now have fun till term starts on January 14th that will be a boring day but then again it may be fun because we might learn new things during class. Today was a long day but I don't want to go to sleep because the other girls are going to go to bed later and I hate being the odd ball so I will go and hang out with them  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
December 13th (In the morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today has been a slow day because all of the other girls are still asleep and it's about 11:00 and they should be awake because I know that they still have work to do. I am the only girl here who has finished their work because Kathleen still has Potions, Charms, and DADA. Marah has all her classes to do. And the other girls I am not sure what they have.  
  
Well I am going to go and take a walk I will be back later.  
  
January 13th (Later that day)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Ok I am back from my walk and I was talking down in the common room with my friends while they did their work then they told me that they needed to work and that I should leave them alone so then I came up here to write in you and no I didn't see James but that's ok because I bet that he was up in the boys dorms and I didn't want to go up there because they could be changing their cloths and that's just gross and embarrassing to walk in on them changing and I bet if I did I would be blushing really bad. Hmm maybe I could use my owl to write James to see if he wants to go for a walk with me.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Ok I wrote him now I just have to wait until he gets my owl OMG I got a owl back let me go and read it  
  
5 minutes later  
  
OMG he said that he would go on a walk with me!!!  
  
I am so happy!! I guess I will go so that I can get ready!  
  
Love  
  
Lily  
  
January 13th (At night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
OMG I got to go on a walk with James Potter!! He was holding my hand and we walked all around the grounds and talked. I think that we must have talked about almost everything that was on our minds because I just got back and its so cold out there, he let me wear his extra cloak and he kept the one he was wearing before. I wonder if he was cold because he let me wear his extra one because I forgot to wear my winter cloak. I was so stupid to forget my own winter cloak, I still have his cloak lol because I forgot to give it back to him and he didn't ask for it so oh well maybe I will go and give it back to him if he is down in the common room and if he is not then I will have to go up the boys staircase and knock on the door and tell James that I have his cloak and I am returning it to him.  
  
45 minutes later  
  
He was down in the common room he must live down there because he is always there when I go down there. He told me that he was needing that cloak I guess he must be going on another walk because I saw Remus with his cloak on so he must be walking with Remus.  
  
Well the other girls need me because they say that they have to talk to me.  
  
Lily  
  
January 14th (At night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was the first day of classes and we learned some new things while we also reviewed the old stuff because next year is OWL year and we will all be studying very hard because we want to do well. Well I am going to go to bed I am tired from a long day.  
  
Night  
  
Lily  
  
January 25th (It's a Saturday night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Sorry I have not written in you lately I have been very busy with schoolwork and I was studying for all my quizzes. I need to work hard. James was talking to me today and I was in his arms and we are now going out because he said "I love you Lily" and I replied "I love you James" so we decided that we would go out because we love each other. Well I am going to go to the boys dorm and I can't take you because the other boys might read you. James asked me to see him in the boys dorms until he can find a way into the girls dorms and I know that he will because he is very smart. OMG I can't go to the boys dorms I am in my pjs!!! Oh well its time for them to see me in them!  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
February 17th (At night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Sorry for not writing in you for a long time. I have been very busy with stuff that I have to do. I will try harder to write in you but if things get in the way then it's not my fault. Ok so my day was ok because I saw James and he said that he wanted me in his room but I told him I had to be in my own room tonight and I am glade that I did because I missed writing in you because you are what I need to have to write in. I did a charm where you wont run out of pages so now I can always write in you.  
  
Well I am going to go  
  
Bye Lily  
  
February 18th(At night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was another good day because yet again I saw James and I don't think I could live without him because he is what keeps me alive I really do love James Potter. Oh no the other girls are coming I will be right back as soon as I close my Curtains!  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Ok now it will look like I am asleep because I really should because I am tired. I wonder what James is doing because I wish we could fall asleep together.  
  
Well time for me to go  
  
Later  
  
Lily 


	5. chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Lily's Diary  
  
March 5th (Its Saturday morning)  
  
Today is my 14th birthday I am so happy I hope that James remembered my birthday oh my I just got a owl let me go and see who its from.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
The owl was from and the letter said  
  
Dear Lily  
  
Happy birthday Lily  
  
I love you I hope that you know that I really love you and I hope that you know how much I care for you.  
  
Here is a gift from me and I hope that you like it.  
  
Love James  
  
Hmm I wonder what the gift is let me look  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Wow he got me a necklace with my name on it and it has lilies on it around my name. This must have cost him a lot of money! I will wear it all the time. Wow I got another owl let me see who it is from  
  
15 minutes later  
  
I got a lot of owls more than I have ever gotten before and they all had letters and presents I feel like very special right now.  
  
Well I am going to go down to the common room to see James!  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
March 5th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was such a good day like I said this morning. I had such a good day because today James at last kissed me I will always remember this day. I hope that James really meant that kiss and it was not because he wanted to take my first kiss away. He was my first kiss and I am glade it was him and not some other guy.  
  
I had a great birthday and it was better than last year, I hope that next year is just as good!  
  
Going to go and hang out  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
March 6th (Morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I had such a good birthday I am glade that everybody remembered my birthday, even James remembered and we have not been together that long only about a month almost 2 months. I wonder what he is doing right now I think I will go and see what James and my friends are doing  
  
Be back later  
  
Lily  
  
March 6th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was a great day because there is suppose to be another dance on April 20th and I will wear my black dress with the red on the top and bottom since I don't want to have to buy another dress since I don't have the money to get another dress for the upcoming dance. I wonder if James knows of the dance because he doesn't really read the notice board that often. I guess I will find out soon if he knows of the dance.  
  
Well the other girls want me to hang out with them.  
  
So I am going to go  
  
Later  
  
Lily  
  
March 10th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was such an interesting day because Professor Moonstone was nice to me for once and not to the other people who are in her house. I wish that she would always be nice to people who are not in her house.  
  
I have to go do some essays so I am going to go because I need to have those done so that I can do my best in class.  
  
So I am off  
  
Lily  
  
March 20th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was such a bad day because I was down reading in the library and then a few Slytherin boys came in and took my book that I was reading away and would not give it back, and I had to hex them and then they went to Professor Moonstone and I got in trouble and she doesn't care if I did it to protect myself and my things. I really do dislike her because she favors only the people in her house, that's not fair! So I have detention for 1 week but I guess that it could have been worse I mean at least I only hexed them with some spells that wear off after so long.  
  
Well I am going to go down to the common room and see if James is going to ask me to the dance!  
  
45 minutes later  
  
OMG he just asked me to go to the dance with him! I knew he would ask me since he is my boyfriend, I mean of coarse he would ask me! I wonder if I could do something different to my dress hmm maybe I could go and look it up in the library but I don't want to go by my self so I guess I will go tomorrow or maybe I could ask James or Remus to go with me because I really want to do something to my dress so that it looks cool! I will ask them tomorrow because I am sure that they are in their room for the night.  
  
Well I am going to go to bed  
  
Night  
  
Lily  
  
March 21st (Saturday Morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Professor Moonstone decided that she was not going to punish me because I bet that Professor McGonagall said that I would not hex people for nothing. Well I am going to go to the Library with Remus because James is doing homework. Oh well I guess that at least Remus is going with me.  
  
Well I am going to go down to the common room and wait for Remus.  
  
Lily  
  
March 21st (Late afternoon)  
  
Ok I am back from the library and I found some books and I borrowed them so that I can read them and fix my dress.  
  
Well I am going to go and read my books and fix dress so I wont have time to write in you.  
  
Bye  
  
Lily 


	6. chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Lily's Diary  
  
March 22nd (Sunday morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Sorry for not writing in you later but I was planning on what I was going to do to my dress. Marah decided to buy my other dress because her date ruined her dress and so she decided to buy mine. I have my dress here and my plans here as well. I am going to add some gold to it, and then I am going to make it just a bit longer and just a bit tighter because it has gotten loose on me. I guess I have lost some pounds by all the walking I do now. I will also add some glitter to my dress.  
  
Well I am going to go and work on my dress so it looks perfect for the dance for it will be the last dance for the year that we are allowed to go to, because there is a 7th year dance and only 7th years are allowed to go.  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
March 23rd (night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was such a boring day because in History of Magic I fell asleep like 5 times and James kept on waking me up saying that I was missing out on taking notes. Also my black ink ran out and I have no more ink to use on my homework! I don't know what to do; I guess I could ask James for some ink. Maybe he has some extra ink I will be right back because I am going to go and find James and ask him for some ink.  
  
45 minutes later  
  
Ok James gave me enough ink that it will last till I can get to Hogsmead and buy some ink this weekend is a Hogsmead trip THANK GOD!!!  
  
James just sent me an owl let me go and read it.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Wow he just said that they are moving the trip to Wednesday because a lot of students need things for school but the are sending us to Diagon Alley instead because we need the supplies from there because its better and then we can have everything. I know I have enough money because I got my dresses well my dress since I don't own the other one anymore because Marah bought it. I can afford some new quills and some ink and parchment.  
  
Well I am going to go and finish my homework  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
March 25th (Morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today is the trip to Diagon Alley and I am so happy because I am at last going to have some ink and parchment to use in class. I don't mind borrowing from James but he needs stuff as well. Well its time for me to go  
  
I will write later if I get the chance because I might be doing work!  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
March 25th (night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I have ink and parchment to use now I am so happy! I will use the stuff James gave me because he wont take it back. I wonder why? Maybe its because he has enough? I don't really know why and I don't feel like asking!  
  
Well I am going to go and finish my homework!  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
March 26th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was a bad day because Professor Moonstone took points away because she thought that we were not good enough to have any points given to us, she hates us she only likes her own house. That one time she was most likely just having a bad day and not a good day, I don't know what I am going to do because Professor Moonstone gave me an essay over what Potions are and how they help us in the real world. I can't believe she gave me an essay! Only me that's not fair!  
  
Well I am going to go and finish that essay and my other homework because the essay is due by Friday!  
  
So I am going to go!  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
R&R 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Lily's Diary  
  
March 27th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was such a good day because I saw James, and the other boys from his dorm! Remus and I were working on our DADA homework before I came up here. Remus was helping me because James was to busy doing his own work. Oh well that's life. I was tired before but now I am ready to keep working on my dress but I can do that tomorrow after I do my homework. My dress is also going to have some designs added to it like a flower on the bottom. The flower is going to be blue and gold because those colors will look great and I will look so good the night of the dance!  
  
I can't wait till the dance is here because I am going with James Potter!!!  
  
Well got to run  
  
Lily  
  
March 29th (morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today has only just started and its already boring because its raining outside and its not that I hate rain, but it ruined my plans of taking a walk with James and talking about stuff. Well there is always the common room or someplace more quiet to talk in but I wanted to take a walk. I hope that it's not raining tomorrow because that would be bad. Well I am going to go down and talk to my friends about stuff that we have to do to our dresses and then we are going to work on them together!  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
April 1st (night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Happy April Fools Day!!!  
  
Sorry for not writing in you I just got really busy working on my dress and then I was so tired that after dinner I fell asleep on the couch and then I woke up in my own bed. I wonder how I got there? I could ask James but he can't get into the girls dorms because of the stairs but maybe he found a way to get past it. Or maybe it was on of the girls who brought me up there I would not know.  
  
I have also been working hard on studying for the final exams because I bet that they are going to be harder than ever. Remus, James, and me are studying together. Yes James is really studying and not just looking at me lol!! I wonder what he is doing now? Could he be asleep? Or is he awake? I guess I could find out but I am too lazy to move from my bed and from writing in you. If James wants to see me then he can get up and see me if he has found a way to get in here that is. If he hasn't then he better find a way because it's boring without him trying to break rules and stuff like that.  
  
Well gotta go for the night  
  
Lily  
  
April 2nd (Night) Dear Diary  
  
Today was such a great day because I am ALMOST done with my dress all it needs is the flower and then its done and I can work on fixing my shoes and then deciding on how I am going to do my hair for the night! I cannot wait until the dance because I will get to see James all dressed up and looking so cute. Oh no I just remembered that I have a Charms essay and its due tomorrow so I better go and do that.  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
April 3rd (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today I turned in my Charms essay and it was all done because I stayed up all night working on it I am so glade that I remembered to go it! Because it was 50% of my grade so it was an important part of my grade! I do have other essays but I do have the weekend to work on them so I don't have to worry. Oh about Professor Moonstones essay I did that and turned it in so I still don't know what I got on it. I guess I will find out soon. Today was such a good day and I don't want it to end but like any other day it starts and ends.  
  
And this day has ended and its time for me to go to bed.  
  
Night  
  
Lily  
  
April 4th (Morning) Dear Diary  
  
Today is Saturday Morning and I have so much homework that I have to do so I might go and do that then come back and write in you. So I will go and do some of my homework so be right back!  
  
3 hours later  
  
Ok I am back dear diary and I finished my Potions essay and study guide, Professor Moonstone gave us a small study guide and that's just a small part of the final. Oh God I can only think how long the final will be because the study guide is going to be REALLY long because she said that there would be more parts to it. I wonder how hard it will be well I have to go and finish the rest of my charms work and DADA work!  
  
See ya later  
  
Lily  
  
April 4th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I finished all my work and I am so happy so now I can relax for the rest of the weekend and write in you that will be the best fun I ever had! I love writing in you because it makes me feel much better knowing that I have a place to put all my feelings into and that you will always be there for me!  
  
I just can't believe how much ink I use in you every day and that I already have to get another pot of ink down! Wow I use about 1 pot of ink each day and that's if I write in you 2 times a day! I am just using a lot of ink. I can't believe it I need to conserve ink. Well I better go lots to do and so little time to do it in!  
  
See ya later!  
  
Lily

R&R


	8. chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Lilys Diary  
  
April 4th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was a boring day because James was not in class today. I wonder where he was today because he was not in any of his classes so I am very worried about him right now. I hope that he is ok because I would miss him really bad because I love him and would miss him if he died. I just hope he is in class tomorrow because then I will know that he is ok and I wont have to worry bout him anymore. Wow I have already almost used a whole pot of ink! I can't believe I use ink so quick now and I might have to go and get some more from Hogsmead so that I can keep on writing.  
  
Well I am going to go to bed because its been a long day!  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
April 5th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was bad again but this time it was because Professor Moonstone gave us all an essay and James was once again missing from class I am worried about him he has been doing this every month and he misses 2 days or maybe 3 days of school then he comes back and act like nothing has happened. That's weird how does he make it up in the long run I am going to do better than him because I always go unless I am sick or something. Well off subject I am VERY worried about James because he is going to be in trouble with Professor Moonstone for missing her class.  
  
Well I just hope that James is ok.  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
April 6th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was a better day because James was back in History of Magic; I didn't dare ask him where he was because I didn't want to miss taking my notes because I know that it will be on our OWLs and I am scared because Owl can decide what courses you can take the next years and what you can do! So of coarse it worries me that I wont do good on it. Everybody says that I will do just fine because they say that I am the smartest witch in the year. Is this true? Am I really that smart. Anyway Professor Binns was talking about troll wars and how they caused a lot of deaths of wizards and witches it was so boring. Charms was a great class because we learned about cheering charms and that was SO much fun!  
  
James looked terrible today, he had bags under his eyes and his person looked tired I tried to get him to go to bed early but he said that he would rather sit with me and "talk" with me. He kissed me and told me that he loved me and that he always wanted to be with me. That's so sweet of him! I know he means it because he gets this look in his eyes.  
  
Well that's about it for my day  
  
Later  
  
Lily  
  
April 10th (Morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I just woke up and I am already thinking about James must I always think about him when I am awake, asleep, doing homework, and when I am by the lake thinking about home where my mom and dad are. He creeps into my thoughts and its not that I don't like thinking about him it's just that I need to think about other things but him. I still have school work that I have to do so that I can study and pass those exams.  
  
I wonder what James is doing right now and if he is thinking about me at all because I miss talking to him but I have been to busy studying and reading books that I have to read. James knows that he can trust me and that I wont cheat on him like any other girl would. Because he dated Kathleen before he dated me and they did look good but then she cheated on him with Sirius Black so that was not a good thing because Sirius is James's best friend, so that was a stupid thing on her part but Kathleen is still my friend and I am not sure why. I guess it's because I have known her since before the train even got to the school, and so maybe I can see through her and I know that she is really a nice person.  
  
Well that's enough for now  
  
Later  
  
Lily  
  
April 10th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I can't believe that 2 weeks from today is the dance that's so cool!! My dress and shoes are all ready to go and I know how I am going to do my hair and make up its going to look so good and James is going to be in shock because it will look so good. My dress looks just perfect and so do my shoes. I wish that the dance was tonight and not next Saturday. Anyways James thinks that he found a way into the girl's dorms but I will believe it when I see it because how can you? If a boy even puts a foot on the staircase it becomes a slide and they slide down and it's not a very pretty site.  
  
Well that's it for now  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
R&R 


	9. chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Lilys Diary  
  
April 11th (Morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today has so far been boring because I have to go and do some work that I forgot to do yesterday I spent all day yesterday thinking about next year and that next year is our OWL year. I am so worried what if I fail all my OWLs and then I wont get to take the classes that I want to take to get to my goal of being an Auror and that is what I want to do with my life, not a housewife like my sister wants to do for the rest of her life. Oh I do want to get married but I want to still have a job maybe the same job as my husband or he could have a different job than me I don't care as long as he loves me, respects me, and cares for me. Someone like James, he is the perfect guy for me because he treats me right not like how Lucius Malfoy treats Narcissa Black I have seen her with cuts and looking like she has been through the war. How does she take it? If it were me I would have left him in a heartbeat not stay and have the abuse over and over again!  
  
Well I am going to go and do that homework!  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
April 11th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I at last finished my homework it took me more time then I thought and James is working on his make up work so he will be up for a while because he still has work from 2days ago because he never did that work so he should be done by 3, 4,5, or maybe even 6 in the morning or he could be done sooner because I don't know when he started working because I was to busy with my own work to be looking to see who is working and who is not. I am glade that I finished my work because now I can turn it in by next class. Because I have Potions on Tuesday tomorrow I have DADA with Professor Berth weird name right see Professor Berth she was a student here before she became a teacher of DADA class. She was a great student in DADA because that's what I heard from some of the teachers.  
  
I am off subject AGAIN I to be talking about stuff that is not of my day but of my teachers god I am not very good at staying on a subject in here first I talk about other peoples love life not that it's a bad thing its just what if people read it. Then it would be like why did you write about your teacher and not yourself? And I would have to explain the whole thing. Maybe I will get one of those private things you put your Diary in and its voice activated and only you can say the password and it will open! I will have to go the weekend the next trip is! I am so tired and need my sleep.  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
April 17th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was such a great day because I am so excited about the dance and going with James with my improved dress and shoes, also with my hair and make up and all the great stuff different. It's going to be so much fun and I hear that there are going to be a lot of slow dances and there are going to be pictures taken. I am going to order the pictures because then I can put it in a frame and always remember James over the summer if I don't get to stay with him but I am going to wait till at least May to ask my parents if I can go because they might not know what we are doing until then. Well I have to go for the night  
  
Later  
  
Lily  
  
April 20th (Morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I am so excited about the dance tonight and I can't wait till I have to get ready because it's going to be more fun this time than it was last time because last time we were just friends and for this dance we are boyfriend and girlfriend. I always thought it would be weird to date your best friend, but now I know that it is better to date your best friend and not skip that stage and be boyfriend and girlfriend because I realize that it is better to know the person better and not know just their name and when their birthday is.  
  
I know I am acting wise but I know people who are not dating their best guy friends and they are having a hard time getting to know them  
  
Well I am going to go.  
  
Lily  
  
April 20th (Before the dance)  
  
Well I am ready to go down and meet James. I am a little scared because I look a lot different from Christmas.  
  
I guess this is it for now!  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
R&R 


	10. chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Lily's Diary  
  
April 21st (Morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Last night was the best night of my life as a 4th year because it was our last dance as 4th years! I wonder what next year will be like because we will be 5th years and I can't wait until 5th year starts because there will be more work to do and new people to meet. And also being with James and my other friends all year, the chance of meeting new people and having new house mates, but sad because we will be losing some close friends that are 7th years. I am sure that there will be some tears shed that day from everybody because these are our friends, our protectors; I will miss all my 7th year friends! James has some 7th year friends that he will have to say goodbye to and I am sure that he will be sad but he is to man to cry in front of people even me. To a guy crying shows weakness and they are suppose to be strong and not weak. The end of term before we go home for the summer is June 1st that's what it has always been and then we come back September 1st so we have about 3 months of a vacation! That means 3 months with James at his house! I can't wait, I mean I do see him all school year but I know if I can't see him all summer I will be sad. I still have to ask my parents because we could be going out of town for all I know and then we usually stay out of town until like a week before we have to go back to school Petunia has to go back before I do and I think that's funny that I get a longer summer because I go to a magical school and she calls us freaks and losers because I bet she is jealous because she has a shorter summer. Well since Petunia starts school like August 14th so I would be able to stay with James from then to September 1st maybe I could get out of the trip if we are taking one.  
  
Well I am going to go and hang out with my friends. I will write later if I can!  
  
Bye for now.  
  
Lily  
  
April 21st (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today started and ended good but tomorrow I have to deal with Charms and some other boring classes that I have to go to tomorrow and I hate History of magic because all we do is sleep well besides me I take notes and pay close attention to Professor Binns unlike James and Marah who sleep in that class and also Amos he sleeps in class. We wont be able to do that next year because it will be OWL year and we will have to stay awake in class and not sleep like James and Marah do. I have only fallen asleep 1 time and that was because I stayed up to late with my friends and I have not done that in a long time ago because I have been going to sleep early because I have been so tired but right now I don't feel like sleeping because of going to bed early!  
  
Well have to go!!  
  
Lily  
  
April 22nd (night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was such a boring day like every day we have History of magic so I wish that we could have a normal fun class or a not so boring class, I mean all we do is take notes and sleep. Well for once Marah stayed awake but James fell asleep and he usually doesn't because he is always awake. I wonder what his problem was he also fell asleep in charms and that's his best subject. I wonder if I could ever find out what his problem is because he could be sick or just being weird for a day! Maybe I will ask him if he is alright but not right now because I saw him go up to the boy's dorms and I hope that he is ok because I didn't see him go to dinner but maybe he had Remus get him e something from the table I am really worried about him now because now that I think about it he never has slept in Charms class because he has always said that Charms was his favorite class ever because he is really good at it so why would he sleep and miss learning about summoning Charms that's where you yell Acio and like if I wanted a spell book I would say Acio spell book and the spell book would come to me and I would be able to stay sitting down and not have to get up and get it. That's a cool charm and James missed learning it because he fell asleep during class and our Charms Professor didn't care and I wonder because he cares if any one else falls asleep.  
  
Well I am going to run up to the boys dorms so I will be back as soon as I find out what is wrong with James if it takes me a little longer than I think because I have a feeling he will say he is fine.  
  
I will be right back  
  
2 hours later  
  
Well James is sick and I had to take him up to the sick room and the nurse said that its not catch able so I don't have to worry because I will be fine and so will James's dorm mates because they had to deal with the whole thing all this time. The nurse said to change his sheets because it would help if they were cleaned so I put new sheets on James's bed and I also made it for once so that it looked nice and I left him a note by his bed but only he can find it because I put it under a charm so that the other guys couldn't read it. The nurse said that James should be out in a week and Remus already said that he would get James's Homework for him so I am glade for that because I don't have enough time to get it all for him.  
  
Well I am going to go for the night!  
  
Night  
  
Lily  
  
May 1st (Morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today so far has been good because I wrote to my parents using Star so they should get my letter sometime today or tomorrow because I told Star to make it a quick post and for her to be back soon. I just hope that the weather is good and not raining because that will slow down my letter because it will be hard to see and Star might get lost so I am worried about her. All I can do is pray that my parents get my letter soon!  
  
Oh about James he is back here and is all better. He is glade that I took him to the nurse or he would have missed more school then he did.  
  
I guess I could go down and help him do his homework because that would be the nice thing to do so I will be back as soon as I help James and that could be awhile because he has missed about a week and 1 days worth of work! He got it extended because he has ways with the professors.  
  
Well I will try to be back later!  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
May 1st (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I just finished helping James, and I am glade that he only needed help on DADA, Transfiguration, and Care Of Magical Creatures. He knew the rest and he missed Quidditch he missed going to Practice catching the snitch. I am sure that he didn't loose his talent for good seeing and we are GOING to win the next Quidditch game I am sure of it!  
  
James was thankful that I helped him and he gave me a quick kiss before I came up here that is sooo sweet don't you think? I bet he is done with all his work because I left him my notes for the History of magic work and my potions notes for all the potions work. So it shouldn't take him long if he is not finished working. I would go down and see but I say he should come to me and not me going to him. He has to prove that he has a way to get up here so that I am not always going to him. Well I am going to go to bed so goodnight!  
  
Lily  
  
May 1st (Really late at night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
OMG!!! James is up here now so I can't write long I told him to give me a minuet to do something so I closed my curtains so that he thinks that I am just trying to relax after the scare he gave me! He has his cloak that makes it so you can't see him and his broom. And he scared me half to death!! I can't believe he did that to me because I could have woken the whole house but I contained myself! And that's a good thing because James could have gotten in trouble if I had not stopped myself from screaming! Well I might go and see why James is here!  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
R&R 


	11. chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Lily's Diary  
  
May 2nd (Morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I still can't believe that James came to see me! It scared me a lot I need a cloak that makes me unseen so I can scare James. Hmmm that's a plan I could take James's cloak and use it against him so I can scare him. Well I need to plan when I am going to scare him. It will be so funny and I hope that he doesn't get to mad at me because if he does then I will be stuck with my family and Petunia for the summer. Well I am going to go and plan the scare a thon so I will be back later.  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
May 2nd (Noon)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Ok the plan is set to Wednesday and I just have to go and get his cloak and put it up in my room and hope that nothing happens to it before I use it. I can only hope. I just have to get it now because I saw James leave the common room before I came up here to the girls dorms. So I will be right back as soon as I get the cloak.  
  
45 minutes later  
  
Ok I got the cloak and I put the cloak in my trunk, I just hope that James doesn't need it any time soon because it wont be there when he goes to look for it. He will be mad at me for that but I am sure he will see it as a joke right? Well we can only hope that he wont get mad at me.  
  
Well I am going to go.  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
May 6th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today James broke up with me because I scared him with the cloak and he also said that it was wrong for me to take his cloak because he said "What if I needed it" I just hope that he doesn't stay mad at me for to long because he is the only guy I will go out with. Well I am going to go and cry some more.  
  
Bye for now  
  
Lily  
  
May 12th (Night)  
  
Sorry for not writing but I have once again thrown myself into my school work because without James what am I going to do? Just stair at him and wish he was with me? I hope he doesn't stay mad at me and he will get back together with me. I can't live without him I need him to be here with me.  
  
Well I have to go because I have more work to do so I can't think of James and final exams are coming soon so I also have to study.  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
May 13th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
OMG James said that we are back together!!! I am so happy and I said the next time I need the cloak I was going to ask him first and James said that he was going to make up for the time he was mad at me so that will be fine. I am just so glad he is not mad at me anymore and now I can write in you more yet not as much as I was before. Because I have exams to study for so I will write in you whenever I have time, I just hope that I get an owl from my parents saying I can stay at James's house over the summer. I hope that I get a letter tomorrow so I can tell James I can stay with him over summer break.  
  
Well its time for bed  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
May 14th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I got a letter and I can stay with James over the summer and I already told James that I could. I am sooo happy that I can because now we can work together on our summer homework that we get every year. I always wondered why we get homework to do over the summer holidays. Because its summer and that's the time to relax before the OWL year that's next year, I just hope that I do good on OWLs and I hope that James does to because he wants to have the same job as me and that will take top grades to do that. I just can only hope that my parents plans don't change before June 1st because then I wouldn't get to go home with James and see his house. That would be bad for me because I want to be able to see James over the holidays. If they make plans they will tell me soon and I will have to tell James that they made last minuet plans and I can't go and stay with him I hope that it wont happen because I REALLY want to stay with him.  
  
Well going to go and study and work on some essays.  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
May 15th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was such a good day because I saw James this morning when I went down to the common room and he looked like he was happy to see me and I could tell that he meant it when he said "I love you Lily and I always will" and I told him "I will love you James always and forever no matter what you do" Then we kissed and he told me that he was glad I was going home with him for the summer. I can't wait until the summer holidays start.  
  
When summer holidays start those few months will be the best months of my life because they will be with James and his family.  
  
Well going to go and relax  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
May 20th (Morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today has so far been good because James said that he was going to sneak up later today and he said for me to stay in my dorm all day and not get dressed and stay in my pjs. He said it was nothing bad on his mind he just wants to talk to me. I hope that nothing bad has happened to him or his family. I guess I can pray for him. I can pray that his family is ok, I can also pray for my family because they are all I have got left in my life besides James. My family means a lot to me because they are what kept me sane and told me that me and James would be together.  
  
Well I am going to go for now.  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
May 20th (Night) Dear Diary  
  
James did come up here but he didn't stay for long he just told me to be ready to go with him on June 1st and I said I could not wait till that day.  
  
Well I am VERY tired  
  
Night  
  
Lily  
  
R&R please 


	12. chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Lilys Diary  
  
May 21st (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today we were informed that Final exams are next week so I can't wait because then after Final exams its time to go home. Also, we found out that they are extending term for the rest of the years here until June 16th. That's really bad because now we are here longer and I want to be at James's house by that time. I already wrote to my parents telling them of the extension of term and that it would be like this for the rest of my years here and for the years after we all leave. I say why not keep it the way it was before I mean that's what it has always been.  
  
Oh well I guess that's life for you. So now at least I have more time to study and work harder on studying and James is studying, that's a shock for me there because he never wants to or likes to study but yet he gets good grades but Remus gets better grades than James because he really tries hard to study.  
  
I am so proud of him that he is studying for a first time in his life. I mean he will REALLY be studying when its OWL time because I hear those are super hard tests to take.  
  
Well I am going to go to bed because it's been another long day for me and I am REALLY tired!  
  
Bye until tomorrow Lily May 23rd (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today was really boring because all we did in DADA was take stupid notes on protection spells; we have to write an essay over how they help us in the real world. That is the worst essay I have ever had to write. James is down in the common room still working on a charms essay. Oh well that's life because at least he is working on work for a change. I guess I could go down and see what he is doing. James just sent me an owl telling me that he has to owl his parents about the time change and that he will tell me when he gets an answer.  
  
Well I am going to go to bed because its been a long day and I need my sleep.  
  
Night  
  
Lily  
  
May 25th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today I got so much homework that I have to do and it's due next week. I can't believe that, it's not fair because we have exams starting in another week. Then as soon as we are on summer break I will be at James's house for the summer. Because he got a letter back saying that I could still stay over the summer! I also got a letter saying that I could still stay with James. I am so happy about that. Petunia also wrote to me even though it was a nasty letter at least she wrote to me!  
  
Petunia and I use to get along but then when I got into Hogwarts well she started to hate me. That is not fair because I couldn't help that I got in and she didn't. I guess that she should be nicer to me but I am not going to force her because I really can't.  
  
I guess I will go and hang out in the common room because I need to start on my work that is due next week. I also need to study some.  
  
If I finish some of it and study some before it's to late then I will come and write some more in you because I have heard some stuff around school.  
  
Lily  
  
May 27th (morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
So far I have not slept at all and neither has James we have both been working on our homework and yes I have you in the common room only so I could take a break from studying and doing homework. I guess I will take you back upstairs so that I can come back down and do some more work that is due next week in all my classes I should have done these essays and stuff when I got them because now I can't have fun I am stuck with homework all weekend.  
  
At least I have James to do homework with and I am not by my self. I wonder if James is thinking about me while he is doing his work because I am thinking about him.  
  
I will take you back to my dorm and write in you later.  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
May 27th (Afternoon)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
You wont believe what happened! Well James and I sat down on the couch, then I put my head on his shoulder and I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up James was asleep with his head on top of mine. Isn't that sweet? I then fell back asleep and then when I woke up again James was grinning at me because after that he said "Lily I love you and always will" I was in so much shock that I told James that I had to change into my weekend wear and he knew what that was. My weekend wear has become my pjs, they make me feel better knowing that I don't have to wear my uniform. Its not that I hate my uniform, it's just that I like my pjs better. So let me go and change into my pjs so that I can finish writing in you so that I can go and work on my charms essay and review Charms.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Ok I put on my blue with gold star pajama bottoms and then put on a white tank top. Well going to go and finish my essays and study. For I have a lot of work to do and I want to be able to hang out with my friends for the rest of the weekend, James is waiting for me so I am going to go!  
  
Love  
  
Lily  
  
May 27th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
At last I finished all my work and so did James. We are free the rest of the weekend to hang out with friends, we decided that maybe studying right after finishing something would be bad but here I am with my charms study guide studying I have all my study guides up here with me because I need to do good to become a prefect and I really want to be one!  
  
Becoming a prefect has been my dream since year one and I have been working this hard since then. Always trying to be the best, it's been hard and a lot of stress. It's lucky I have my friends and now I have James he has helped me stay sane and I am glad for that.  
  
I know that I really care for James because he has always been there for me and he is perfect. He has tried this hard to keep us together and I have tried hard to. Because I always want to be with him, I would die with out him.  
  
Well I have to go because I am going to hang out with my friends and study  
  
Lily May 28th (Morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today has so far spent studying and I know that I have most likely taking the studying a little far but these are the end of year test so they are very important to be. When its OWL time I will be studying a lot more so I wont have that much time to write in you.  
  
I hope that Petunia has a great summer with our parents because I know that we never get a long but that doesn't mean that I have to be mean to her.  
  
I remember when Petunia and I use to sort of get a long but then I got into Hogwarts so she decided to me mean and rude to me, that's not fair she should be nice to me. I am her little sister so I should be more important.  
  
Well I got to go because got a long day hanging out with friends.  
  
May 28th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today has been good but I just wish that James had come down from the boy's dorms and I didn't want to go up there because there must have been a reason why he was up there and I didn't want to bother him.  
  
I didn't really have time to go up there because my friends and I were all studying for our exams. So we just now finished helping each other finish studying for them. They start next week so I wont be writing much till I get to James's house.  
  
I hope that you understand that!  
  
Well I have to go!  
  
Lily  
  
June 1st (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
This will be the last time that I write before I get to James's house!  
  
Because I need to study because I want that prefect position really bad!!  
  
Well going to study!  
  
Good bye for now  
  
Lily  
  
Sorry for the delay been busy!  
  
R&R 


	13. chapter 13

I don't own Harry Potter  
Lilys Diary  
  
June 17th (Morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
We are at James's house and oh my god it's so big I mean I even have my own bathroom and at my own house we all have to share 1 bathroom so we don't get that much time in there. My room is down the hall from James's so that's a good thing because I only have to go down the hall if I need him; I just hope that I don't have any bad dreams because that would be bad. I know that James would understand but that would be sad. I know that its summer but we got home work and I know that I should be doing it. I don't feel like doing it right now because here I am in my room alone and not with James  
  
I am going to go and see what he doing!  
  
45 Minutes later  
  
Well James is still asleep and I didn't want to wake him up because I bet he was up late again so I guess I will let him sleep. I am too nice to wake him up, and I am also still in my pjs so I wouldn't want him to see me in them unless he was waking me up!  
  
I wonder what he was doing up so late at night? Could he have been watching me sleep, trying to read, or what? I will lie back down and fall asleep because I am a little tired still so I am going to go and get back in bed. I better hide you; I wouldn't want James finding you because he might read you. Well going to go because I am tired I will write later!  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
June 17th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today ended up being good because I was woken up by James staring at me in a loving kind of way, I was surprised he was to see me because normally he was to busy to even see me so I was stuck up in my dorm.  
  
I know that I had good times up there writing in you because it's so much fun to write when nobody is around. I normally am scared people are going to come in! Well I wonder what is going on now because the house just got really quiet. I wonder what happened because I could her Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter talking to James oh god I can hear them coming and I don't know what they want so I will be back  
  
2 hours later  
  
Oh god they decided to talk to me about James and it sounded like they were telling me not to hurt him and I had to tell them that I wouldn't hurt him because he would never hurt me. Then they said for me that smoking was bad and all this stuff that I already knew. I mean god my OWN parents gave me that talk when I was 11 and going to Hogwarts so I didn't need it again. I wish that they had left me alone because they should have known that I had the no smoking talk from my own parents because I am 14 so by now every child has had that talk.  
  
Oh well I wont let that spoil my mood because I am still happy because I am with James even if his parents must bother me about stuff that I already know. They most likely didn't know that my parents told me that before Hogwarts but that's ok I forgive them because they are such good people.  
  
Well must go because I am tired from a long day.  
  
Night  
  
Lily  
  
June 18th (Afternoon)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
OMG! I just woke up and its noon I never wake up this late and I bet that James is already awake because he normally wakes up at like 11:00 so that means that I wont get any food until dinner because that's the Potter's rule if you miss a meal then you don't eat till the next one. What a stupid rule what if James woke up at noon and was hungry to? Then would they feed him late. Well I can only hope that James is still asleep and is waking up later because I need to eat so that I can try out for Quidditch when school starts. I want to be a chaser the only problem is that I don't have a broom and my family could never afford me a broom so I couldn't be a chaser when I wanted to but now there are 3 chaser spots on the team because they graduated and now there is going to have to be try outs so I guess that's a good thing. The only thing is that I need a broom so bad that it hurts. Oh god some one is coming I will be right back!  
  
45 minutes later  
  
That was James just bringing me a little food because he knew that I was still asleep so he got me food how sweet so I am eating it and writing in you but I am being very careful because I want your pages to stay clean.  
  
Oh yeah James is on the team maybe he could ask his parents if they could get me a broom. Maybe they could when we find out who made prefect.  
  
Well going to go because I have to ask the Potters if the post arrived or not.  
  
Lily  
  
June 18th (Late afternoon)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
The letters didn't arrive yet I am mad because I want to know if I made prefect or not and I wonder who is my other prefect because there are 2 prefects from each house girl and boy.  
  
I am so nerves because I am thinking the worse because what if I didn't get that position? I just wish that the letters would come because I REALLY want to know how I did on the exams.  
  
Well enough about grades, Well I really miss the talks with the girls because I found out stuff that I could write in you, oh well we will be there soon enough. So I guess that I could write them because I do have Star with me so I can write to all them. So I will be back soon!  
  
1 hour later  
  
Ok I am back and I sent the all a letter about what I have done so far. Oh god wont James just shut up he is getting on my nerves, oh great he is coming to my room can't I have some time alone because I just want to write and think. I will be back  
  
35 minutes later  
  
Ok now James says he wants to go swimming and I told him that I didn't have a swimsuit so he said that he would talk to his mom and then she could take me shopping sometime soon! Oh great just great Mrs. Potter is coming will be back.  
  
45 minutes later  
  
Ok back I keep being bothered and I think that Mrs. Potter could tell I was writing in a diary because all my writing stuff was out because she went oh were you doing something? But she is going to take me shopping tomorrow for a swimsuit. I am so happy I am getting a swimsuit this is so great.  
  
Well dinner time so I will go I wont have time to write in you till tomorrow.  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
June 19th (Late afternoon)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I at last got back from swimsuit shopping I got 2 swimsuits, I got one and it's blue with all these flowers on it. It's a 2 piece swimsuit; the other swimsuit is just a black 2 piece swimsuit that ties at the neck and back. I am so glad that now if James wants to go swimming I really can because now I have 2 swimsuits. I just wish that Mrs. Potter would tell James to be quiet because he is really starting to get on my nerves.  
  
I wish that James and I could do something together then maybe he would shut up. But him and I can't play Quidditch because I don't have a broom. What I really want a broom more than anything in the world then I can play Quidditch with everyone and try out for the team.  
  
Well its time for dinner so I better go.  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
June 19th (Night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
As I said today I got 2 swimsuits and James got on my nerves so I wonder what is new. I just wish that for once James would see my closed door and mean that means I want to be alone; at least he knocks on the door I guess to see if I am changing or something. It could also mean he knows that I write in a diary so he is giving me a chance to finish what I am writing. I don't really know why but I guess that's a good think that he knows how to knock! I just wish he would be quiet for a minuet.  
  
Well it's only been a few days since I got here and I am already getting mad at him that must be a record to only be here and already be mad at your boyfriend.  
  
Well the Potters want to do stuff tonight so I better go.  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
June 20th (Mid Morning)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today it is raining so now everybody is sitting in front of the fire but me because I said that I was going to sit in my room. I don't want the whole Potter family knowing that I write in a diary. It's a good thing that if James wanted to go swimming we could because the pool is indoors. I wonder why we haven't really done anything together, he has been inside his room just as much as I have and now it's starting to get boring. I mean its ok for while but everyday well that's different.  
  
Maybe I could ask James if he wanted to go swimming but he is in the study with his parents talking about stuff so I don't want to bother them while they are talking to their son because then that would be rude so I will stay in here and look at the rain as I write in you because there is nothing better to do right now and I like writing in you as long as its only you and me in the room. Gosh it's really raining out there, I hope that it doesn't stop because I love walking in the rain but Mr. and Mrs. Potter wouldn't let me out there unless James wanted to and he didn't so I have to find a way out there because I just love the rain. I really want to walk in the rain maybe when James comes up here I will beg him to take me around because he should know that I love walking in the rain because we have been going out for 5 months because we started going out January 25th that was such a great day for me I still remember when we shared our first kiss it was on my birthday. That was the best birthday that I ever had.  
  
I wonder what is going on downstairs because James still hasn't come up here; oh here he comes and there is the knock.  
  
35 minuets later  
  
Ok I have to get ready to go swimming so I will be back later!  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
June 20th (Late at night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Ok I am back from swimming and everything else I did today it was another great day with James that I will never forget just like the day James and I first kissed he was my first kiss and like I said before I am glad it was him and not any other guy. I just wish that James would spend more time with me because it's starting to get boring around here and I also hope that the letters are coming soon so I can ask Mrs. Potter about getting me a broom and if she wont then oh well then I wont be able to be a chaser and then my dream of being a chaser will be crushed and I will just be a boring prefect.  
  
Well going to go to bed because I am tired after a long day  
  
Bye  
  
Lily  
  
R&R 


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Harry Potter

Lilys Diary

June 21st (Morning)

Dear Diary

Today it is still raining but this time it is storming so yeah I am kind of scared by it because I have always hated storms and I don't know why. Oh god there goes lighting and there is the thunder, I hope that I can get back to sleep with out being woken up again. I am so scared because I hope that the Potters have candles because they have power that might go out and that would be bad and we can't do magic until we are 17 so that leaves using my want to write by, I just wish we were allowed to use it in case of something bad happening.

Well I am going to go because I wont be able to write if the power goes out. So I am going to go but I will write later.

Bye

Lily

June 21st (Afternoon)

Dear Diary

It is still raining and storming out there and James is not here so it's really scary, I just wish that James was here to hold me as I write in you and just look at me. I know he wouldn't read you because he is better than that. He would just hold me as it stormed out there. Wow I just heard thunder and it was really loud so I am so scared now. I just wish it would quit storming for just a little bit so I can take a nap. That's all I really want to do right now because the stupid storm woke me up. Maybe I could just keep writing because I don't really have anything better to because once again James is down with his parents. I guess since he doesn't see them very often and he saw me everyday every year he has a right to hang out with his parents and talk. As long as I can write in you I should be fine.

I just wish that James would take me in his arms now because I am so scared. Oh I think I might go and walk around the place because I am board now.

Bye Lily.

July 1st (Afternoon)

Dear Diary

Sorry for not writing but I have been busy because James was hanging out with me a lot but now he went to take a nap because I can tell that he has not been sleeping well so I let him go and sleep. I just hope that he is ok and will be up later for dinner.

I could go and check on him but I don't want to wake him up because he really needs his sleep. I guess I could go and check if the post came with the letters but if it did the Mr. and Mrs. Potter would yell that it came and then I could ask Mrs. Potter if I could have a broom.

Well going to go because it will soon be dinner and I have to get ready for it and I will have to go and wake up James because he doesn't need to miss 2 meals

Bye

Lily

July 1st (Late at night)

Dear Diary

Yet again I am awoken by a storm I mean god all it does is rain, storm, and rain again. Might go and wake up James because his parents left right after dinner to go to Mrs. Potters moms house for 2 weeks and we had to swear that we would not throw a party, have sex (like we would) or do anything we felt was bad. But right now I am scared and I need to be held in James's strong arms and told that everything will be alright.

OMG I just saw lighting and its starting to freak me out so I am going to go and fall asleep in James's arms.

Night!

Lily

July 2nd (Afternoon)

Dear Diary

I at last got a good night sleep last night after I went told James that I was scared he patted the space on front of him and told me that I could sleep with him whenever I felt scared so I then got in the bed with him. Then he put his arms around me, and said that it would be alright. I think that was so nice of him!

I am glad that he is my boyfriend and not any other guy.

Well I am going to go because my head is pounding and I feel sick.

Bye

Lily

July 3rd (Afternoon)

Dear Diary

OMG I fell asleep yesterday around this time and I just woke up. James came in because he didn't see me all day yesterday and he was worried about me, isn't that sweet of him? I am glad that he came to check on me and when I told him that my head was still pounding he wend and got me some meds and he then said that he would check on me later.

I think that he is the best boyfriend because he cares about me a whole lot! Well I am going to go because I still feel sick.

Bye

Lily

July 4th (Afternoon)

Dear Diary

Happy 4th of July!!

I am glad that I have you to write in because if I didn't I don't know what I would do with myself because I would be very board.

I am sitting in front of my window because there are fireworks going off and I find them very pretty. I guess it's because I have always watched them even before I was going out with James made me tell him that I wanted to watch them by myself. I am sure that he understands and if he doesn't then to bad because I will most likely always want to watch the fireworks by myself.

My head feels a little better today, but it still hurts and I am not sure. I guess it could be because I am not going outside as much as I do at school I mean I am almost always outside.

Oh for some weird reason Snape wrote to me today and it is scaring me a lot and James told me to burn the letters and I have because I don't need him I only need James and it's not because he is my boyfriend he is also my best friend.

Well I am going to eat then try and get over this headache.

Bye

Lily

R&R please


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Harry Potter Lilys Diary 

July 4th (Night)

Dear Diary 

Well today ended up being a good day because I was once again in my room because I am still a little sick, but I do have James bringing me food and stuff. He is so sweet to me I think he needs to calm down though because it was just a little head ach but then again I did pass out so I guess I understand a little. I mean when he was sick I was worried about him, but that was at school so that's a little bit different. James said that he was going to write to his parents and tell them that we are both ok and haven't done anything that we are going to regret in the end, of coarse we would never do that because he knows that it goes against how I feel as a person.

Well he is out shooting off fireworks and having fun while I am up here suppose to be resting because he doesn't want me to pass out again I just wish I could go swimming because I do have 2 swimsuits but James says he wants to make sure that I am all better before he has me go swimming. That is so not fair because I feel fine he needs to let me be free! Well I guess I need to enjoy this while I have it, or I guess I could sneak out and swim but if James found out he would be mad I guess I can always go out on my balcony and sit and read because I need FREASH air I am tired of having to almost always be inside and its not even that hot out there!

Well I better go because I have a long day ahead of me and that will include trying to talk to James about letting me swim and stuff.

Bye 

Lily

July 2nd (Afternoon)

Dear Diary

Well I talked to him and he was like since you are better you can go swimming I am so happy! I can at last go swimming, walking, running, and all the other things I always do during the summer! I got a note from my mom today about how my summer is going and about what they are doing at the moment, my parents are getting tired of how Petunia acts she is complaining about how its not fair that I get to stay with my boyfriend and she has to be away from hers.

I think that Petunia is acting really like a child and it shocks me that her boyfriend puts up with it and he is older than her by I think like 2 years so I wonder how he would feel if he heard that his girlfriend is acting like a four year old I would laugh at her if she said that she lied about her age.

I mean James is older than me but not by much so that's good. His parents come home in another few days so I think he is happy about that I mean I bet he misses them a lot and this house is so big and its just to big for 2 people I am not sure how he lives here every summer, but I have just a little house and compared to this house I feel poor. I just wish that my parents could afford a house like this one then I wouldn't feel so bad about staying here and like living off the Potters.

Well I am going to go and walk around the house.

Bye

Lily

July 12th (Afternoon)

Dear Diary

Sorry that I haven't written in a while because I have been really busy waiting for the letters to see if I made prefect or not because I still want to talk to Mrs. Potter about getting me a broom because I would ask my mom and dad but they can't afford to get me one because we don't really have that much money to spend on a broomstick and James's parents can afford them and its not fair. I know that the letters should be coming any time because we don't go to school until September 1st so there is plenty of time for them to come because its only July.

I wonder who is the new head girl? I hope that the person is nice because I heard that last years head girl was mean and rude to the prefects, and I am scared because now all I have to do is wait for the letter to come.

I wonder what all my friends are doing because I haven't heard from them in a while and I write to them like about once a week. I am worried about them because I wonder what they are doing right now. I just wish that they would write to me so I can know if they are ok or not. Maybe I will go and write to them so that they can have a letter to read from me.

45 Minutes Later

Ok I wrote then and sent them so that now they have letters on the way for them to read. I just hope that they get the letters! It would be bad if they didn't and then I never get a letter from them.

Could that be James's footsteps outside my room I got to go will be back later must see what he wants now.

Bye

Lily

July 14th (Night)

Dear Diary

Today was a good day because I got letters from my friends and they were just super busy I should have known that since its summer that they would have been shopping and stuff like that.

The Potters came home today and also the letters came I am a prefect I am so happy!! I just don't know who the other prefect is because it's not James.

Well going to go and ask Mrs. Potter for a broom to play Quidditch with because I have been planning on asking her for the longest time already

Bye

Lily

R&R oh should I do a Hermione's Diary and have it maybe Hermione/Ron? Just tell me because I have a good idea for a Hermione's Diary!

So please review!


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Harry Potter Lilys Diary 

July 16th (Morning)

Dear Diary

I got a broom!!! I asked Mrs. Potter when I got my letter and she said that I deserved one, and so now I have one!!! So happy at the moment because I can now try out for Quidditch and maybe be a chaser. I know that I am going to have to work hard if I make the team, like practice then homework. Also around my prefect duties it will be hard but I know I can do it. But I wonder who the other prefect is because it's not James, because if it was he would have told me.

I wish that I was at Hogwarts now because I miss it, and its not that I don't like James's house... its just Hogwarts is my home away from home. I know that I am at James's house its just I want to go back to Hogwarts because there I am around my friends and teachers. Not that James is bad.

Well we go back on September 1 and I am looking forward to that.

Well I better go because I am going to go and read one of my muggle romance books.

Bye for now

Lily

July 16th (night)

Dear Diary

Well I did read but then James decided to go and fly on his broom and I still need to learn because I got my broom today and I am looking at it and I am so happy that I have it. We haven't gone to get the rest of what we need because it's too early but I think we are going to go the first week of August because then we will have only a month before we go back to school then. I just hope that by then I will be a great flyer so I can be on the Quidditch team. I know I can learn how to be a chaser, but I know it will take a lot of hard work for me to learn how to play.

Well I better go for the night because I am tired!

Night

Lily

July 20th (Morning)

Dear Diary

Sorry for not writing but I have been learning and playing Quidditch because now I know how to play and I am catching on fast, James says that I am getting better but at the moment it is raining so I can't go and practice but that's ok. I love the rain because it's so peaceful to look at, and it makes me feel better knowing that it's raining and not snowing. It's a lot of fun because I think its romantic to kiss in the rain. I wish James would go out with me and we could run around in the rain. James is changing his ways a little by letting me learn how to play Quidditch, but that is because I asked him really nicely.

Well I better go because I need to eat some breakfast.

Lily

Review please I have been VERY busy with school and the bad thing called homework.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Harry Potter

Lilys diary 17 

July 21st (Morning)

Dear Diary

Today was one of those days where you are too lazy to do anything but stare out the window and think about Hogwarts. I just wish that we were back in school because I miss Hogwarts and its halls of learning. I miss the library where there are so many books to read before you lose track of time. I think I know why I feel this way, its because James went with his dad to have some father son time, and James never told me about him and his dad hanging out. I wish he was here because I miss him so much.

I wonder where Mrs. Potter is? I haven't seen her since she came in a few minutes ago to tell me where James went.

Well I am going to go and read a book and wait and see if James is going to come back soon.

Bye

Lily

July 21st (Night)

Dear Diary

I just found out from Mrs. Potter that James wont be back tonight and maybe not even tomorrow because him and his dad are having a lot of fun on this trip they are on. I wish that James was here because I miss him a lot. I know that he is ok but I want him here with me.

Well I better go because I am going to go for a late night fly on my broom but don't worry I am going to stay near the house and only be out an hour. Then its off to bed for me.

Night

Lily

July 22nd (morning)

Dear Diary

Today has started out good because Mrs. Potter just came in and told me that James and his dad will be home tomorrow. That makes me very happy because it has been really boring with out James here to keep me busy training me for Quidditch. Since he has been training me to be a chaser for the team I will have something to do that is part of a team. I am happy now that I am better at flying on a broom.

Well I am going to go and ride my broom around the Potter's Quidditch Pitch and practice speeding up and slowing down I will write later if I get the time.

Bye

Lily

July 22nd (Night)

Dear Diary

I went and rode around on the pitch and I have gotten a lot better since James and I started riding together. I just came in because I was tired, stressed out, and hungry. So I took a warm bubble bath to calm down and I ate some dinner now I just feel like sleeping so I am going to go sorry for not writing more.

Night

Lily

July 23rd (Afternoon)

Dear Diary

Today James came home and he went right to his room I guess to sleep because he looked tired when he came in this morning so I guess I could go out and fly my broom until James comes out or I could stay in and write in you. I kind of want to stay in and relax for today or until James gets up. I wonder what him and his dad did while they were out? I guess I will have to ask James when he wakes up because I don't want to wake him up.

I hope he had a good time. Oh I just heard Mr. And Mrs. Potter outside my room I will be right back

**45 minutes later**

They were in here telling me that I write too much and that I am not outside enough. That is kind of rude because I am out almost all the time.

Well I guess I will go out because I want to keep James's parents happy

Bye for now

Lily

July 23rd (Night)

Dear Diary

Well James is still in his room asleep so I can't even go in his room unless his parents are asleep and they are not going to bed any time soon so if I want to see James tonight I will have to wait for a while because its not that late only 9:26 so they will be in bed by 11:00 so I only have to wait 2 hours.

I really want to see James but he just had to go to his room.

Well I will just go to bed because I am too mad at James to write any more because I can't believe he went to his room when he got home and why he left with his dad without telling me anything about it.

Night

Lily

July 24th (Late Morning)

Dear Diary

Today James and me got in a fight over the whole him leaving without telling me thing and I think I might leave and go to my own house for the rest of the summer if him and I don't make up. I can't stay here if James and I are fighting. I am so upset I think I will go for a fly to this special spot that I found a few days ago and cry my eyes out because I can't take this I hate James being mad at me it hurts me. I know I love James with all my heart and soul and I can't take him being mad at me.

I am crying now diary I think I will take the broomstick ride now. I might be back later

Bye

Lily

July 24th (Late afternoon)

Dear Diary

I just got back from crying I will tell you what happened while I was at that place I told you about

Well I was there crying when James heard me and came to yell at me some more about stuff and then he left me. I then took to fly after him and I fell off my broom and the last thing I saw was James's face before I slipped into darkness and I woke up here my room and James said sorry to me and said that I could sleep with him in his bed if I felt like it and that is whenever I want to at school or not. That is so sweet of him but I can't believe he thinks that this will make up for him yelling at me.

I know that I love him its just that I want him to be happy and tell me stuff that he is doing with his family. If he can't or wont do that then I will go and stay at Marah's house and that is in the magical world and then what will he do be even more mad? Because I can't take him when he is mad.

Well I am going to go and fly my broom to my special spot.

Bye

Lily

July 24th (Late Night)

Dear Diary

Well I just got back from crying and I need to get away from the house because James is mad at me again for reasons unknown, its killing me inside so I think I will take to going to this spot I found a few hours ago its by the lake in the woods so I will pack you, and some cloths. I will leave a note saying that James will have to find me and that I am ok and will be ok but I need space and I am not getting it inside.

Well got to write that note and then pack some stuff enough for a few weeks because he will find me.

Night

Lily

July 25th (morning)

Dear Diary

Well so far James hasn't found me and I have been swimming in the lake so I am having fun being away from the house. If you are wondering how I got here I took my broom while the Potter family was asleep.

I am going to have fun while I am away from that big house. I only hope that I wont miss James too much. Because then I will go back oh my god someone is coming from the house will be back soon.

**2 hours later**

Ok it was James but he passed by and went back inside I guess to tell his parents that he didn't find me yet. Well he might not have seen my note that I left on my writing desk in clear view because it said that he would have to find me and say sorry for yelling at me.

Well I just hope that he finds me before my few weeks are up because I will just go to Marah's house if he doesn't find me.

Going to go for another swim then back in this tent for me.

Bye for now

Lily

July 25th (Night)

Dear Diary

I never realized how creepy it is out here after dark as well as how cool it can be in the summer. At least I am in a tent that is warm as well as my blankets that I got from home. I just hope that James finds me because I am starting to miss him but I am doing this for his own good. I wonder what he is doing right now while I am out here writing to the light of my magical candle that I got from my friends. I only hope I get found by James and not his parents.

Well I better go because I need to get warm and get some sleep

Night

Lily

July 26th (Late Night)

Dear Diary

I have still not been found but I bet I will be soon because I am writing from the safety of my tent for it is raining at the moment so I am not going out in the rain just so James can find me. I only hope that I am found by James soon because I am starting to miss the feeling of his arms around me. Oh god I heard a person land. I hope that was James and some random guy here to kidnap me. Let that be James please let that be James.

Must see who that is.

**3 hours later**

Oh god it was James and he says it too dangerous for us to go back for it is now storming so James is staying in my tent until the storm lets up or stops for a while or at least long enough to let us get back to his house. He has already said sorry and said he would never ever yell at me again because he couldn't take me being gone. He said he worried about me the whole time I was gone from his house. He wont keep saying sorry all because he yelled at me and made me cry.

I wonder when this storm will be over because I want to go back to my warm room and be under my warm covers. I hope that the Potters are not too mad at me because we have awhile until James and I go back to Hogwarts for our 5th year and they could always send me back to my house for the rest of the summer.

I just hope that James's parents wont send me home because I like being with James and not with my sister and parents. I at least am a prefect and I just need to find out who the guy prefect is because it's not James unless he is going to surprise me by putting on his badge on September 1st but he would tell me if he was the boy prefect.

Well James wants me to go because he it's getting late and we have to go in the morning back to his house if it is not still storming as bad.

Night

Lily

July 27th (Late Afternoon)

Dear Diary

The storm let up enough for James and I to pack my stuff and fly back to his house, then I had to listen to his parents for about 2 hours yell at me and then tell me if I did something like this again I would be sent home for the rest of the summer. I can't believe that they would say something like that all because I went out in their woods not some random persons THEIRS. Oh well that's ok at least they were not too mad at me that they would send me home this time. Well they were glad that I was found and unharmed. I mean I know how to fight and scream and also run.

I mean its not like I can't do anything just because I am a girl. It's not fair now they grounded me for like 4 weeks and I can only fly when James does. That is so unfair, I want to be able to fly alone because I train better on my own because I wont have James all the time while I am at Hogwarts when I fly in the games because he is the seeker.

Well I got to go and eat a snack if I am not grounded from eating because I am a growing girl who is now a Quidditch player.

Bye for now

Lily

August 25th (Late at night)

Dear Diary

Sorry for not writing in a long time but with the hard training and everything I have lost track of the time so I am so sorry.

James says I was born to be a chaser, and that makes me happy that because he said that and he taught me to be the chaser I am.

Wow it's almost September 1st and then it's off to Hogwarts for James's 5th year and mine.

I can't wait until we go to get our stuff we should be going sometime this week or this weekend so I can't wait.

Well I better go.

Bye

Lily

R&R


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Harry Potter

Lilys Diary 

August 26th (Early morning)

Dear Diary

I can't believe that it's almost time to go to Hogwarts, I have gotten so use to being here at James's house and I kind of don't want to go yet but I miss Hogwarts because its my home away from home. Oh well I had a feeling that this would happen but I never thought that it would happen this year. I thought that if I came back here from my 6th year then I would really miss it because then I would be going into my last year of Hogwarts. I just hope that James and I are still together then because I know that him and I were meant to be together. I just hope that James doesn't get a big head this year because this is OWL year and we will all need to think because I will be studying even harder this year. I have noticed a change in James since I have been staying here all quiet in my room he has been reading books but he wouldn't show me what they were about for some strange reason.

I hope that it's nothing against the rules of Hogwarts because if it is he could get into big trouble. I wonder what he is up to? I will find out somehow because he will leave the books around. I hope that he is not studying human transformation, or making a rule breakers guide. Well I might as well go for a swim in the special room that James has maybe there is a hot tub there so I can read one of my muggle romance books and relax for once this summer.

Well going to go and relax.

Lily

August 26th (Late Night)

Dear Diary

I was in the hot tub relaxing reading my muggle romance book when I remembered that tonight was the night that the Potter family had company over and at that moment James came in and said they were coming tomorrow but I left and asked James to bring me some food later for I just got a letter from my parents saying that they were too busy to even give me the time of day because Petunia's boyfriend is thinking of marrying her but I should have remembered to tell you that she is 4 years older than me. I wish that her and I still get along but we don't so that is ok I guess.

I wonder when they are going to get married? I have always liked a winter wedding because of the snow falling on the ground. I wonder why she would marry some guy who sounds like a total jerk to me, I met him and he was rude to me and my mom and dad let him get away with it. I never told James about him because its in the past and James would just get mad at the dude I don't remember what his name was because I only think about James. Well I guess I should write to my parents about this so-called wedding and ask them if I can help because I want to be in the wedding because I am her sister.

Well I will be back in a few minutes because I want to write to my parents.

**45 minutes later**

Well I wrote to my parents and now I just need to send the letter so I will be right back

**20 minutes later**

Ok the letter is on its way. I can't wait until I get a reply from them because they are my parents and I will love them no matter what they say in the reply letter if they send one to me because it may be Petunia who writes to me. I just hope that I get a letter from them.

Well I think that I hear James outside my door, and I bet that he wants something like a swim or something and I just want to relax in my own bathroom later and not around him at the moment because I have been through a lot today but maybe spending time with him in the hot tub would clear my head a little. But a bubble bath would be better for me so I will be right back because I am going to tell James that I am going to take a bubble bath to relax.

**15 minutes later**

Well I am going to go and take that bubble bath and go to bed because I need my sleep so I will have energy to play Quidditch tomorrow.

Night

Lily

August 27th (Early Morning)

Dear Diary

Well today is the day that we are going to get our supplies for the new school year! I can't wait because I am going to get new school robes and maybe some dress robes for when we don't dress the muggle way and they will be VERY pretty when I buy them. I just hope I can find some in the color I want. I just wish I was at Hogwarts now because I miss the classes, the teachers, and the new students. Now I will get to try out for Quidditch and I can't wait until then. Because then I will at last be home this is not my home this is just a place that I have stayed for 1 summer and it was fun until I got in trouble with his parents for going beyond the house what a BIG deal.

Well I am going to get ready to go and get my supplies for school.

Bye

Lily

August 27th (Late night)

Dear Diary

I had the best time shopping because I spent some time in this dress robe place that only witches could go in it was called Wanda's Dress Robes for her, and I got 2 pairs a pair of red with gold on the sides and a pair of light pink. Then I went to the usual place and got the standard black robes with my house put on and the red trim put on it. I just hope that it looks ok because I want to look amazing this year for I am prefect and when and if I am made head girl I will go through more trouble for my robes.

I just wish it was time to get on the train but now I kind of like being around James and he is acting so sweet to me since we went and got our stuff. I wonder what he is up to? I just hope he is not going to pull a prank on me this year like he did last year to greet me to the new term. If he does I will have to prank him back because 2 can play the pranking game and I bet I would be better at it. Hmm I wonder what James is up to right now I would go and look but I am nice and warm here in my room with a fire going in my fireplace because its chilly outside.

Well it's getting late and I am kind of tired.

Night

Lily

August 28th (Late afternoon)

Dear Diary

I am having a bad day so far because now the potters think I am outside too much first it's being inside too much and now it's being outside too much. Will they make up their minds I just hope that me being in my room writing in you counts as being inside more and outside less because I love writing more than flying on a broomstick playing chaser. Hmm I must find a way to be inside more and still have fun, oh wait there is a pool and hot tub I could always go there and have some fun with James and show his parents that I can be inside and outside equal amounts of time.

Well going to go to the pool, this may be the last day I write before I go off for my 5th year because I want to have as much fun with James and I have already started my packing so you go in my trunk in a bag so you don't get messed up.

Bye for now!

Lily

R&R

Sorry for being so slow but been out of town and running around with my friends and the bad thing called homework.


End file.
